Sachiko Tora
Sachiko Tora (幸子トラ) is one of the main supporting characters in Naruto Shippuden.She is a Chunin- level kunoichi and a long- range fighter from Konohagakure. She is also part of Team Taka. Background Sachiko had a wonderful childhood when she was very young. She came from a loving family and her parents would spoil her with gifts. When Sachiko was 5 years old, her parnets were killed. Sachiko was lonely and had no place to go, but she was found by tigers and they raised her until she was 10. When she was 10, she was found Orochimaru. Orochimaru took her in as his apperentice and trained her very well. Orochimaru then intorduced her to Sasuke to which she found him a cold and mean person, but was kind to him and became part of Team Taka. Personality Sachiko is very happy and a loving girl. She always is excited and hyperactive like Naruto. She also loves animals very much and will not let anyone harm them. When Sachiko is angry she becomes very mad but still jokes around when fighting. When Sachiko wants to do something or wants something but cant, she does a cute puupy eye appearence which always works. Appearance Sachiko has blue hair and fair skin and light blue eyes. Sachiko wears a blue sleeveless crop top with a collar which is zipped up hald way with a fish net underneath. She then wears a blue skirt with fish net underneath, grey elbow protectors and a bandage on her left leg with a pouch. She wears black boots just under her knees. She wears her hair in a ponytail with her forehead protecter as a headband. Abilities Intelligence Sachiko is one of the most intelligent shonbi. She can see things others would generally miss and great analytical skills and she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Taijutsu Sachiko's taijutsu skills had tremendously grown thanks to Orochimaru's training. By building up and releasing her chakra with precise timing, Sachiko can easily demolish or destroy objects with powerful punches or kicks. An opponent struck by her could suffer a blunt-force-trauma resulting in broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. During the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Sachiko's strength has grown tremendously and after completing the Strength of a Hundred Seal, she was able to decimate several dozen of the Ten-Tails' spawns with ease, while completely obliterating the battlefield surrounding them. Sachiko is also able to fight on even grounds with an expert like Kakashi, dodge multiple Rasengan attacks from Naruto, and fight Lee and Tenten simultaneously. She is talented at noticing weaknesses in her opponent and using diversions. Nature Transformation Sachiko possesses a unique ninja art: the Crystal Release. It is not clear if it is a kekkei genkai, however Sachiko made it clear to Kakashi that he could not copy her techniques with the Sharingan. Tsunade also indicates that there were rumours of this ability although it was never confirmed during the ninja wars. This could indicate that there have been others with this ability, but it was rare or rarely used since she had little knowledge of it. By using this power, Sachiko can summon and manipulate crystal in a number of ways, such as creating crushing walls or unique snowflake-patterned shuriken. Sachiko may even ride and fly upon her crystallised constructs. She has shown to be able to use one-handed seals similar to Haku, as well as forming a crystal ball for long-distance observation. However, the deadliest aspect of her Crystal Release is that it crystallises the opponents and physical matter at a molecular level, and causing them to shatter into crystalline dust as a result. It is stated by Sarina and Kakashi that she can crystallise moisture in the air, therefore giving her an infinite source of weapons. The density of this power appears to be very high as even the Wood Release was unable to penetrate it. The Crystal Release ability is presumed to be very powerful as Orochimaru at one point desired it for himself. Ninjutsu Medical ninjutsu Sachiko's naturally refined control of her chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilised to its fullest. With her excellent chakra control, Sachiko had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown herself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause.She also has shown extensive knowledge of poisons learning how to imbue weapons such as kunai, with poison. She also has an extensive knowledge of herbal medicines, surpassing even the knowledge of Tsunade as well as other chemicals such as powerful sleeping gases. A few individuals have even commented that Sachiko has the potential to one day rival Tsunade in terms of medical skill, and perhaps even surpass her given enough time, though Sachiko has stated that Tsunade's skills are far greater than her own.Sachiko has also proved capable of using a chakra scalpel in order to make incisions into flesh and perform surgery or very direct heart massage. Bukijutsu Since early childhood, Sachiko has displayed great skill and use of various ninja tools which has grown and diversified over time. Sachiko was trained in archery during hER childhood. She is also skilled in the use of wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes ranging from rappelling, to manipulating the path of her shurikens, to ensnaring an opponent and setting them on fire. Her level with both trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi.She also used a set of chains to ensnare foes. She is also very good at weilding swords. Cursed Seal http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120408173930/naruto/images/6/61/Cursed_Seal_Sasuke_%26_Anko.svg An noticeable aspect of Sachiko's growth was her acquisition of the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru, recognising her potential, bestowed the seal on her to grant her greater strength. When activated, the cursed seal forcefully absorbed Sachiko's chakra, replacing it with Orochimaru's senjutsu chakra which covered her body with a flame-like pattern and granted her enhanced chakra capacity, as well as increased strength, speed, and endurance. Initially, the seal would activate and overwhelm Sachiko if she used her chakra or became too excited, and she was only able to control it with extreme force of will. Summoning Technique During her training under Orochimaru, Sachiko learned many of the Sannin's snake-oriented techniques. She became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid her in battle, even hidden from her sleeves to strike or bind her opponents with little time to react. She was also able to summon snakes from any part of her body. She can also summons a giant snake to aid her in her fight to quickly carry her through the terrain. Status Part II Sasuke and Sai Arc Sachiko was first seen when Orochimaru and Kabuto arrive at the hideout with Sai. Sai was introduced to her and Sasuke who had been waiting for them. Although she was angry because he was a boy and that she was the only girl, she warmed up to him quickly. When Sai mentioned that he might get along better with Sasuke than he did Naruto, Sasuke fixed him with a stare, startling Sai due to the amount of fear it gave his emotionless self which lead Sachiko to comment to not anger Sasuke. Sachiko then led Sai to his own room afterwards, and locked Sai in upon leaving. Sachiko then arrived back to Sai's room later only to be knocked out. Team Kakashi restrained her and Sai before setting out to find and retrieve Sasuke.Sai, however, doubted their success, stating that Sasuke no longer cared about them and led Sachiko to question them about what they knew about Sasuke. Naruto, in response, stated that he also used to hate Sasuke, but over time he had formed a bond with Sasuke through their shared experiences, and as such he would do whatever it took to bring Sasuke home.Naruto's dedication to retrieving Sasuke struck a chord with Sachiko, who was left without words as a result. When Kabuto arrived and freed Sachiko and Sai, Sai instead helped them capturing Kabuto, Sai hoping to accompany Naruto to find out more about bonds and restrained Sachiko again. Sachiko and Kabuto are left by themselfs as Team 7 searches the lair, though is at some point freed and joins Orochimaru and Sasuke when they depart. Itachi Pursuit Arc Some time later, Orochimaru tells Sachiko tests Sasuke's abilities by having him battle hundreds of Otogakure ninja with no compassion or mercy, a task he completes without taking a scratch and without killing any of them. When inquired about the latter part of the scenario, Sasuke remarks that the only person he wants to kill is his brother, Itachi, and leaves to his training room. Later Sasuke tells her that he had killed Orochimaru and says that he needs her to be with him for his plan to which she agrees. With Orochimaru gone, Sachiko goes along with Sasuke with his plan to locate and kill Itachi, by first recruiting some of Orochimaru's former test subjects — Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin, and Jūgo — on the pretext of granting them virtues for their themselves after the success of their mission (Suigetsu wants to obtain Samehada by killing Itachi's Akatsuki partner, Kisame Hoshigaki; Karin wants to be with Sasuke due to her massive crush on him since their meeting; and, Jūgo wants to see if Sasuke was indeed worth of his dear friend, Kimimaro's sacrifice), and dubs their team Hebi. And immediately afterwards, Sachiko goes with Sasuke and their new team and they split up and learn of Itachi's potential whereabouts. While searching Sachiko and Sasuke are found by Akatsuki members, Deidara and Tobi, with the former wanting to kill him for defeating Orochimaru himself. While Sasuke is battling Deidara, Sachiko tries to fight Tobi to which she finds annoying but kind of funny. She manages to trap Tobi with her Crystal Release but is later freed by Deidara's bombs. Sachiko is protected by Deidara's bombs by Sasuke when he activtes his cursed seal. Sachiko is later knocked uncontious. When Sasuke had finished his battle, he rushed over to Sachiko and preformed CPR on her, she then wakes up and thanks Sasuke. The other team mates arrive and se then cries dramtically over the death of Manda to which Suigetsu tells her to shut up which causes her to get angry and knock out Suigetsu but Sasuke calms her down. After recovering from his wounds, Hebi continues onto one of Akatsuki's lairs, where Sasuke finds a crow clone of Itachi which expresses admiration over Sasuke's growth in power and tells him they will have their battle at the Uchiha Hideout, leaving the Sachiko and the rest of Hebi to deal with Kisame. Invasion of Pain Arc Hebi, now renamed Taka, later began working with Akatsuki. They were sent to Kumogakure to capture the Eight-Tails' jinchūriki. When they found him, Sachiko and the others fight Killer B. When Sasuke was mortally wounded fighting Killer B, Sachiko immediately rushed to pull the dying Sasuke out of the fight, as Suigetsu and Jūgo kept Killer B busy. After she pulled the swords out of Sasuke's body she began healing him, Sasuke thanked her after she was done. As Killer B got bored and attempted to leave, Karin used her Mind's Eye of the Kagura to locate him. Killer B then used his demonic chakra to charge at her, Karin, Jūgo, and Suigetsu, but Jūgo rocketed them away to safety. After Sasuke was yet again critically wounded by Killer B, Sachiko insisted on reviving Sasuke again. She was stopped by Jūgo, who claimed she didn't have enough chakra to save Sasuke again, so Sachiko watches as Jūgo transfers his flesh to Sasuke to heal him. When Killer B fully transformed into the Eight-Tails, Sasuke used Amaterasu to quell it. Sachiko quickly moved all of her team-mates out of the way of one of Killer B's tentacles, but this resulted in her being hit by one, and some of the black flames spread to Sachiko's cloak. Sasuke used his Mangekyō Sharingan to put them out. Sachiko was carried to safety by Jūgo. While the team was recovering,She noticed that something was wrong with Sasuke, but as he brushed it off, Karin detected an enemy outside their base, which Sasuke and Jūgo went to investigate. Five Kage Summit Arc After Taka recovered, they moved out for Konoha. Along the way they are stopped by Tobi, who convinced Sasuke to go after Danzō Shimura at the Kage Summit.When they arrived in the Land of Iron, they decided to wait until the meeting was over before they attack. Zetsu soon revealed their presence and the Kage mobilise against Taka.When the battle got under way, Sachiko noticed that Sasuke's chakra was now darker than when in his cursed seal level two state. Sachiko along with Jugo and Suigetsu helped Sasuke fight the Raikage and his bodyguards. After Sasuke destroyed the room Sachiko and Jugo were seen with Suigetsuwho suggests that they follow the Raikage and Sasuke. Jūgo and Sachiko tells him not to do so because they would be killed. However, Suigetsu says that he has a plan in mind. They try dressing up as samurai to flee the area, but are quickly discovered and imprisoned by the samurai. Shonbi War Arc As the war was being waged, Sachiko, Suigetsu and Jūgo escape their cell in the Land of Iron, having taken care of the guards, and stating that security had gotten looser. Sachiko thinks they should look for Sasuke, but settles for helping Suigetsu find his sword. They also decide they should look for Karin. When they are unable to find Suigetsu's sword, Jūgo and Sachiko asks Suigetsu why he is so serious about it. Suigetsu tells them a bit about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, telling him about its swords and those who wielded them in the past. Jūgo learns that it's Suigetsu's dream to reform the Swordsmen, and to become their leader. Suigetsu also states that they are nicer than Karin. Sachiko, Jūgo and Suigetsu escape from the samurai compound. They walk through a forest and discuss their plans. As Jūgo wonders if Karin and Sasuke were all right, Sachiko tells him that even if they reunited with Sasuke and Karin, it wouldn't be a grand reunion of sorts as Karin wanted Sasuke to herself in order to seduce him to which Suigetzu comments that she is jealous but Sachiko punches him. As they continue onwards, Jūgo asks if they would continue looking for swords or find Sasuke and Karin, Sachiko yells him that they should find Sasuke but Suigetsu tells him that they'd continue to get in Karin's way which was his second favourite thing to do after collecting swords. They proceed to head towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts.After receiving intelligence from the birds about the war that was currently going on, Jūgo questions Suigetsu's motives for staying with Taka. During their conversation, Jūgo loses control of himself Sachiko tries to calm him down but he violently attacks Suigetsu sending the upper half of his watery body crashing into a wall. This reveals Orochimaru's secret room and with it, information that Suigetsu claims will be beneficial to them. Ten- Tail Arc Later, when Sasuke was being tormented by thoughts concerning what he was, Sachiko, Jūgo and Suigetsu break through the ceiling and enter. Sachiko is relived that Sasuke is ok and hugges him, to which he hugs back and Suigetsu examine Kabuto's body while Jūgo examines Anko, the latter stating that she is alive. When Sasuke asks them their purpose of coming there, Sachiko hands him the scroll — the one with which he exclaims that their group Taka can rule the world with — and making him cognisant of reincarnated Madara's presence even though Itachi forced Kabuto to release Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, which leaves Sasuke somewhat surprised. Jūgo later helped Sasuke in reviving Orochimaru by giving Sasuke a portion of Kabuto's modified reptilian flesh. Despite Suigetsu's vehement opposition to this, Jūgo simply noted that he would carry out Sasuke's will — a will he believed by extension was that of Kimimaro. With Orochimaru revived, the team headed towards Konohagakure with the Sannin, where they sensed Naruto Uzumaki's chakra leagues away but pressed on nonetheless at Sasuke's behest. Heading silently towards a dilapidated temple, and then back through Konoha, Jūgo used the natural energy from his Sage Transformation on Orochimaru's cue, to activate the spores that were attached to Sasuke, shrinking in the process. Moving to subdue one of the spare clones, Jūgo absorbed the clone regaining his normal size. With this, Sachiko looked on as the four previous Hokage that are reincarnated before her. She is shocked to see the Third Hoakge.Listening on silently throughout the proceedings, Sachiko is shocked when Tobirama unleashed a swell of killing intent when he heard Sasuke's intentions to exact revenge on Konoha. Moving almost instinctively, Sachiko moved in front of Sasuke until the situation was quelled by Hashirama. When Sasuke decides to aid the Allied Shinobi Forces after hearing Hashirama's story, Sachiko accompanies Sasuke to the area of the battlefield where Sasuke's former team-mates are. With the situation looking grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Sachiko made her way back over to Sasuke and noted that they needed to get away, and called for Sasuke to use his Summoning Technique to escape. They are, however, stopped by Naruto who demands they stand before him so he could given them his chakra. Sachiko later found herself safe and outside the barrier where she questioned what Naruto had done and listened on as it was explained how Naruto and Minato's actions had saved them. Sachiko subsequently watched on as the Shinju attacked and killed the shinobi around them. She then helped kill clones of the ten tails when she used Strenght of a Hundred Seal and watched Sasuke using his complete Susanoo in a manner similar to the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Return of Madara Arc While Orochimaru and Taka are hiding from Guruguru's giant Wood Release and thinking up a strategy, Karin became distraught upon sensing Sasuke's critical condition, figuring that with no intervention, Sasuke will die which she tells Sachiko. Determined to save Sasuke, Sachiko joined the battle, useing her strength to destroy parts of Guruguru's statue.After being impaled by the Wood Release: Cutting Technique, she started to heal herself.Grabbed by Jūgo who removed the stakes, she noted that she was okay, but feared they were too late as Karin told Sachiko that she could no longer sense Sasuke's chakra. As they rushed towards Sasuke's location, Karin sensed a chakra of someone she didn't recognise and alerted Sachiko and her group. Moving even faster as she disregarded her own well being, she rushed to Sasuke's aid. Upon reaching Sasuke, Sachiko discovered that the mysterious person was Kabuto, whose various modifications to himself made his chakra signature too different for Karin to recognise. Seeing Kabuto merging his being with Sasuke, she quickly became convinced Kabuto harmed Sasuke. Kabuto calmly explained that he no longer desired Sasuke, rather he was healing the young Uchiha. To her shock, Karin began to sense Sasuke's chakra. Kabuto explained that his experience under the effects of Izanami made him rediscover himself and sought to correct his mistakes. Eventually, Kabuto succeeded in healing Sasuke, who quickly returned to his feet and was ready to resume the battle. Future Sachiko soon gets married to Sasuke and have two children,one is a girl called Mikoto and a boy called Itachi.Sasuke was very happy of his children and he trained them every day, they would go to the ninja academy with their friends children as well. Trivia * Sachiko means "Child of Happiness" which explaines her happy and hyperactive personallity and her Tora means "Tiger" which explaines her love for tigers. * Out of team Taka, Sachiko knows Sasuke the most and gets along with him all the time. * Karin is jealous of Sachiko because she knows more about Sasuke and Sasuke is more kind and softer to Sachiko. * Sachiko's favourite food is Dango and anything sweet, while her least favourite are tomatoes. * Sachiko's hobbies are taking walks and shopping. * Sachiko wishes to fight Karin * Sachiko has completed 70 missions in total: 30 D-rank, 20 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 6 A-rank and 10 S-rank * Sachiko's favourite word is "Love". * Suigetsu said that although Sachiko is annoying, he thinks that she and Sasuke make a cute couple to which both of them deny. Quotes (To Sasuke) Fine, I'll come but you better repay somehow kay? (To Suigetsu) Shut up or I'll bash your face in! (After Sasuke gave her CPR) "Thanks a lot Sasuke" (To Sasuke) You alright Sas-gay? (To Karin) Ooooo! Someone's jealous cause I know Sasuke better! (''On a mission) Yay! we're going on a mission!'' (''To Suigetsu) You idiot!'' Reference Part 2- http://sasusaku-uchiha0718.deviantart.com/art/Sakura-Haruno-Jounin-260447209 sorry if i took ur photos! Category:DRAFT